I Swear on the River of Styx
by Persona15
Summary: Percy swears on the river of Styx to get Annabeth out of Tarturus even if it means he will not. One Shot!


All Percy Jackson saw was monsters. The deep red smoke that wafted through Tartarus may have blurred the dark emotionless eyes of some, but they were still there. He could see them far above in the cavern, flying and sometimes he could even make out faint roars of anger or pain. Underneath him he could feel an almost inaudible _Thump Thump_ of the certain primordial that ruled this hellish place. Everything was evil, perhaps even Percy himself was. He remembered controlling the poison to kill that monster and he knew in his heart that he was just as bad as any of them. But, not everything was terrible. As much as he wished it wasn't true, Percy was happy that Annabeth was in Tartarus with him. She was the one beautiful thing in this terrible place and like many beautiful things Percy would protect her from any harm she would face. That is why Percy knew that for her to be safe, he had to be strong. Stronger than he had ever been before or anyone who had come before him.

So, he swore: _I swear on the River Of Styx that Annabeth Chase will escape Tartarus._

Percy and Annabeth had been walking for hours. They were both tired and knew if they were to encounter a monster they would need their rest, so they stopped alongside a river. Annabeth had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, her dirt stained face the most beautiful thing in the universe to Percy. He had volunteered to keep watch and he had been watching two small birds about 15 feet above his head. He had thought they were not aggressive because they had not attacked or even glanced in his direction, so when one fell into the river he gave a small snort of laughter. The other looked sharply in his direction and as soon as he caught sight of its beady eyes it started to glow a bright red. When the light died down he looked over to see a massive 10-foot-tall bird with a 40-foot wingspan.

You can imagine what Percy did when it charged him.

He reached for his sword, but it was not there. Frantic, Percy saw that he had left it by Annabeth who had somehow gotten between him and the monster. Using the only advantage, he had left he got up and sprinted right toward the huge bird. It swung a huge razor claw at him narrowly missing his face. Percy dropped to the ground and rolled to Annabeth. Picking her up bridal style he ran to the river. It was a dark black color. But most importantly it had trash in it. Teddy bears, wedding rings, anything that could be broken.

The river of Styx

And with no other option he jumped in with Annabeth in his arms. With all of his power he focused on keeping Annabeth dry. _Keep her safe, you do not matter._ He told himself this over and over again.

The backpack that held the supplies of Nectar and Ambrosia was consumed, along with Annabeth's dagger. But Annabeth was still dry and safe.

The pain surged through his body and all he saw was white. He focused on the tug in his gut with all of his might, keeping the memories at bay. Some of them had not even happened yet, but they were all happy.

His dreams and wishes. Hopes and belief's. A magnificent golden engagement ring engraved with words of love. A hug from his father and mother, both looking happy. Gabe saying sorry for his constant abuse against his mother. Paul calling him son. Gaea exploding into a million gold flecks that scattered across the universe. Then there was a woman that Percy had no idea who she was. With hair of a million strands of the purest gold and skin as flawless as a piece of blank white paper. She had high cheek bones along with a delicate mouth that was singing to what Percy thought was a lullaby. Next to him stood a man that Percy recognized as himself, but he seemed to glow in power. He was holding a baby girl and calling her his daughter with eyes filled with love and happiness.

Peace and happiness. Hope and joy.

All floating in the river of Styx. The river that dreams go to die.

Percy choked back a sob with this realization, the peacefulness he had felt a moment ago gone and felt the river take a chunk of his soul. Along with his soul it also took the last remains of mirth and happiness from him. He remembered the oath he made and with the last burst of power in his soul he shot Annabeth out of the water.

In the last moments of his life he whispered to Annabeth's form:

" _I love you wise girl."_


End file.
